


Retribution

by Sasou_Amalie



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasou_Amalie/pseuds/Sasou_Amalie
Summary: While Elliot pursues his plan, Angela pays him a long overdue visit.This story takes place a few weeks after the finale of season 3.





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any punctuation or grammar mistakes, english is not my first language.  
> Hope you enjoy this anyways.

Elliot sat in front of his computer, sifting through the loads of data he had amassed on the Dark Army, trying to figure out where to start his new operation, when someone softly knocked on his door.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear it the first time, the second, more enthusiastic knock made him jolt off his chair.  
He stood there frozen, panic trickling down his spine. They must have found him out and now they came to finally kill him – after he moved her operation to the Congo he no longer was of any use to Whiterose. He had become a serious threat, knowing about all her operations, having met her in the past... He kinda wondered what took them so long. Another impatient bang on his door pulled him out of his spiraling thoughts yet again.  
He took a few steps across the room and looked through the peephole, then proceeded to open the door. Elliot’s questioning expression was mirrored by Angela’s face as she looked at him with her wide blue eyes.  
He noticed the strung out look of her pale skin and her usually slicked back hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders, but overall she seemed to be better than the last time they saw each other.  
„Angela.“, he said, pulling his hood down while stepping aside, opening the door a little further. „Where have you been?“  
   
She wordlessly walked into his flat, making her way across the room, towards his bed. She turned around and stared at him, the blank expression in her face made him shiver.  
„I just needed some time to think.“, she said in a monotone voice, sitting down on his mattress.  
Elliot looked at the floor and closed his door.   
„I was worried.“, he admitted, his voice breaking. He forced himself to look into her eyes. „I thought Whiterose got to you.“  
„No.“, Angela’s voice hardly louder than a whisper. She reminisced about the men that came and took her and the cart containing her humble belongings to this gigantic mansion outside the city, that felt like a castle of some sort.  
The thought that Philip Price was her father still irritated her, made her feel uneasy. Looking back, she felt stupid for believing in Whiteroses blatant lie, she should have been smarter than this, after all. The thought of how Whiterose exploited the hole the death of her mother had left made her sick to her stomach and filled her with a rage she had never felt before. She picked at her fingernail and took a deep breath.  
„I came to apologize for what I’ve done.“, she said, looking up into his face, her eyebrows furrowed over watery eyes.  
Elliot remained silent, uncomfortably shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
„I just wanted to believe…“, Angela said, barely able to contain the sadness in her voice. „I wanted to believe that I’d get my mom back… and you… you’d get your dad back! I just… I didn’t mean for all of this to happen. She used me, I let her use me... and I… I don’t know how to live with myself!“   
   
Elliot saw the tears running from her eyes, heard her ragged breathing and his heart sank with sorrow. He took a few steps and sat down next to her on the bed. Angela trembled with every sob. She cried for all those people, but also for herself. Cried for her lost innocence and integrity, the pain she had inflicted on thousands of families. „Where do I go from here?!“, she sniffled, turning towards Elliot as if he could give her absolution.  
„You tried to stop me, but I didn’t listen.“, she said, trying to smile underneath all those tears. „I should’ve trusted you. Somehow you always know what to do.“ She folded her hands in her lap and looked at them. Elliot’s thoughts wandered off, he felt ashamed because Whiterose had, unbeknownst to Angela, fooled him too. He had gotten so lost in his mission of saving the New York backup facility that he didn’t realize how much bigger Whiterose's endgame really was.  
„You need to forgive yourself.“ Elliot looked at her, his expression concerned. „You didn’t see it coming. We didn’t see it coming.“  
   
„You’ve always been the smartest person I know.“, Angela said and looked into his eyes. „I'd be lost without you.“ She put her arms around his neck, catching him off guard. He felt them heavy on his back, her wet cheek next to his, then he reciprocated the hug and pulled her closer. She sniffled, hiding her face somewhere between his jaw an his hood. He could feel the fine hair on his neck rising as her shaky breath grazed his skin, his heart hammered in his throat.  
Angela pulled back, only to bring her face closer to his. She shot him a glance, Elliot looked at her lashes that stuck together from all the tears she’d cried.  
„Help me forget.“, she whispered softly, her eyes wandering to his lips.  
   
Elliot remembered the last time they’d gotten this close and felt a sharp stab of sadness in his chest, as he recalled the rigid expression on her face after she harshly pushed him away. He thought of the cold sensation that spread underneath his skin, as he stood there in his drenched clothes, facing the rejection he earned for wearing his heart on his sleeve and giving in to his feelings.  
This wound had just closed and now she was ripping it open again and Elliot wasn’t sure if he was ready to take the pain a second time.  
   
Before he could stop her, she pressed her soft lips on his, made him taste the salty remains of her sadness as her kiss grew more demanding and heated. This wasn’t the first time they had gotten to this point in their lifelong friendship and Elliot felt his hesitance coming through once again. He didn’t want to take advantage of her in this special state of mind, so he gently held her arms and broke away from her lips.  
„Angela.“, his voice husk and breathy. „I’m not sure if…“ His unfinished sentence hung in the air of his room as he relived some sort of déjà-vu. An abandoned subway car in the middle of the night, after it dawned on him that Angela knew more than he thought she ever would. He was overwhelmed with pain when he realized how he had pushed her away without even noticing it. She said something like ‚Fuck, we have to talk to each other on the subway‘ and that they had lost touch without any accusation, but he knew how she meant it. He realized that he didn’t want to leave her behind and pulled her into a hug when they said their goodbyes, leading to a short but meaningful kiss –  
„Elliot, stop thinking about something else.“, Angela said softly, her voice merely a breath. She lightly touched his face, her fingers on his jaw, her thumb placed on his lips, softly following it’s curves. „It’s okay. I want this.“  
   
Elliot jumped up and began pacing through the room, ruffling his hair, a distraught look on his face.  
„I can’t do this… I won’t do this to you, not like this!“, he said emphatically. Angela got up and started unbuttoning her light grey blouse, staring him dead in the eye.  
„Angela…“, he sighed helplessly. „Please!“ But he couldn’t take his eyes off of her, as she opened the last button and the silky piece of clothing slid to the floor. The delicate laced bra that she wore underneath somehow created the impression that she had intentionally dressed for the occasion.  
„Elliot, I don’t need you to protect me from this.“, she said, her voice sharp like a blade. Elliot stared at her, wide eyed, his heart racing, defenseless in the face of the arousal he suddenly felt.  
Her hands rested on her slim stomach, ready to travel further down. Elliot swallowed hard, a smile pulled at the corner of Angela’s mouth as she unbuttoned her trousers and wriggled out of them.  
The panty matched the bra and left little to the imagination, Elliot rubbed the lower part of his face in disbelief.  
He’d always known that she was a force of nature, even though their bitter fate and the years after had made her softer, more susceptible to put the needs of others before her own – which was partly his fault. Angela always worried too much, because she cared about people, cared about him. She thought taking care of other people was her only purpose and he had relied on her help for the longest time. She had ignored her own sadness and despair for the sake of the friends and family surrounding her and now, after it finally caught up to her, she had uncovered her true self. He could see the fire, her new found strength and something much more powerful behind her eyes.  
„Elliot.“, she said, her voice even more demanding than before, her hands behind her back, unclasping her bra.  
„Shit, you make it really hard for me to do the right thing.“, he said, his voice low, his hands straightening his uncomfortable pants. Angela smiled as Elliot took a step and decided to finally surrender to his feelings.  
She grabbed him by the shoulders of his washed out hoodie, forcefully pulling it off him, pushing him onto the bed. Kneeling above him, she kissed him hard. Elliot felt the last bits of his resistance crumble underneath her soft but certain touch, as her hands pushed up his shirt and made their way from his chest over his stomach, towards his pants. She unbuckled his belt with quick fingers and let out a breathy moan when her hands grazed the bulge behind the zip fly.  
„Fuck!“, Elliot let his head fall back on the mattress, closed his eyes and drew a sharp breath when Angela opened his pants and slid her hand inside to gently wrap it around his erection.  
He had imagined this situation a million times, but those fantasies never began with a teary-eyed Angela straddling him, sneaking her hands into his pants. He felt a mixture of shame and pleasure, as if he was doing something forbidden. Angela’s other hand rested on his chest, her face close to his, her mouth pressing kisses on his throat and collarbone. He let out a husk moan when she slowly started moving her hand inside his boxers.

Elliot opened his eyes only to find her staring back at him while moving her hand painfully perfect up and down his length.  
„Angela…“, he said breathy, and her gaze softened. Another moan escaped his mouth as she tightened her grip around him. Elliot writhed underneath Angela, his lips longing for hers. When she gave in and closed the space between them, Elliot’s fingers dug into the skin on her hips, hard enough to bruise her, but she didn’t mind. Seeing him unravel like this gave her a high she never had experienced before, she bit his lip and moaned into his mouth, causing him to buck into her.  
There were phases in her life where she had considered sleeping with Elliot, given the tension that always had been there, usually when she was vulnerable and low. She found comfort in the thought that Elliot loved her in a way no boyfriend ever could. Angela remembered her dishonesty about using him for her own ulterior motives and felt the guilt burning in her stomach as she recalled what she did to him in the wake of five nine, how she made him compromise everything he stood and fought for, just to get what she thought she wanted most in this world.  
She thought about that night in her apartment, when Elliot turned up soaking wet on her doorstep, asking her to keep an eye on him. Her heart shattered into a million sharp pieces as he told her that she was the only one he could trust, before he clumsily pressed his lips onto hers. The guilt that had been looming over her for utilizing him whenever he became Mr. Robot crushed her, culminating in an overwhelming feeling of falseness, causing her to push Elliot away. She knew she’d hurt him as soon as she caught his glance while he backed away from her, a mixture of pain and confusion was written all over his face. He absentmindedly wiped his forehead as a drip of water descended from a strand of hair sticking to it, trying to mask his sadness and disappointment from her. Seeing him hurt like that, Angela wanted to take everything back, to come clean, so he could see the bigger picture and understand it, too.

She immediately pulled back and looked at Elliot, who was staring at her, wild-eyed and panting. She took a few deep breaths to dry her tears and used both her hands to push Elliot’s pants and boxers down in one swift move.  
He inhaled sharply when she wrapped her fingers around him again.  
„You know, I thought about you“, she said in an unapologetic tone. „A lot. I imagined what it would be like to sleep with you.“ She continued to move her hand excruciatingly slow.  
„Angela, please!“ He was getting closer by the second.  
„I always wondered if it would feel different.“ She marveled at his furrowed brows and clenched jaw, his expression somewhere between pain and lust and used her free hand to pull the wet piece of lingerie aside. She took him with one skillful motion, causing him to gasp and groan.   
„Holy fuck!“, he exclaimed and reared up. Angela let her head fall back, anchoring herself with a hand on his chest, starting to move slowly to get used to his length. She felt the fire burning in her stomach, spreading to her oversensitive, tingling skin and she remembered how she wanted to be consumed by this flame ages ago. This time she was ready to be turned to ashes, so she could rise again. She picked up the pace and moved in sync with Elliot’s chopped breathing, digging her nails into his chest. She let out a deep moan as she gave in to his hands that pulled her hips closer to his, guiding her into a slower rhythm. Angela lowered her chin to look at him, to take in all the small details like his soft look through heavy lidded eyes with indecently long lashes, the thin line of black hair, guiding her hand along his stomach, muscles moving underneath his olive skin. He was beautiful, in an uncommon and somehow broken way.  
Elliot closed his eyes and furrowed his brows, Angela watched his Adam’s apple move and the tendons in his neck strain as he swallowed hard.  
„Angela, you need to stop moving!“, he spat out, his voice uncontrolled, dripping with ecstasy. She stood still, feeling him pulsing inside her and bent over to kiss him again.  


His heart was overflowing with love, a painful, yet pleasant feeling. Elliot knew that there was no coming back from this, nothing could ever be the same between them and it was okay. There was nothing to fear anymore, they both had been through loss, hurt, betrayal and despair only to come out stronger on the other side. Letting go of her hips, he pushed his hands into her head full of blonde hair to pull her closer, translating the maelstrom of feelings he experienced into this kiss.  
He gently turned her on her back, using his free hand to pull her panties down her thighs, picking up where she left off. Angela rolled her head back into his pillow, her brows knitted, mouth open to let out a wanton moan, as Elliot slowly moved inside her.  
„Oh god.“, her voice a whisper. „Elliot.“ She slung both her legs around his waist, urging him to push deeper into her. „Fuck!“ He felt a pulling sensation in his stomach, signaling him that he had gotten close again.  
„Angela, I…“, he pressed though gritted teeth, still moving slow and steady.  
„It’s okay.“, she answered breathy, her hand moving downwards. „I’ll help.“  
She rolled her eyes back into her head as soon as her finger grazed her wet and swollen clit, a soft moan seeping from her mouth.  
„Fuck, you feel so good.“, he exclaimed, pushing deeper into her. Angela could feel her orgasm building up, like the blackest of clouds, ready to discharge with the intensity of a million thunderbolts. Turned on by his ragged breathing, interrupted by soft noises of pleasure, she dug her fingers into the pillow underneath her head.  
„Fuck me, Elliot, I’m close.“, she breathed, her fingers picking up the speed of Elliot’s thrusts. His eyes closed in concentration, sweat on his temples, he enjoyed the series of barely controlled swearwords escaping Angela’s lips. Fuck, this was incredible, her wet, pulsing flesh wrapped around him and he felt slightly wistful about it ending so fast. 

Angela let out the most beautiful moan as she came, her muscles rhythmically clenching around his length, causing him to go over the edge as well, spilling his load between low groans. He collapsed onto her, covering her small figure with his, embedding her hand between their bodies.  
Both were trying to catch their breath when Elliot lifted his head and opened his eyes, only to find her looking at him. She moved her hand to gently brush one of his rogue curls away before he rolled onto his back, closing his eyes, letting out a deep sigh.  
He could hear Angela panting next to him, her body radiating heat while she softly shifted her weight on the mattress.  
Elliot looked around his dim-lit apartment when a sudden urge made him reach up his dresser, groping for his pack of cigarettes while Angela propped herself against the radiator, covering her body with a corner of his crumpled sheets. He fumbled one out of the package, then lit it, inhaling the nicotine in one deep breath. Lost in his own thoughts, smoke escaping his mouth, he stared at the ceiling, trying to grasp what they’d just done. He silently handed her the cigarette before getting up as well, suddenly weirdly aware of being naked. He heard Angela exhale next to him, right before the smoldering cigarette crackled again. Her dainty fingers appeared in his field of vision, holding the cigarette in front of his face, fading curls of smoke in the background.  
   
"I'm gonna take them down", he said abruptly into the silence that dominated the room, drawing on his cigarette, slightly turning his head to look at her. "I'm still trying to find a way, but I will take the Dark Army down, one by one, and I will not rest until I get to Whiterose." He blew out the rest of the smoke, then gave the cigarette to Angela.  
"No one gets to play god without permission.", he added. Angela sat in silence, her knees pulled to the chest underneath the sheet, one arm wrapped around them, thin smoke leaving her mouth. Elliot looked at her, wondering what was occupying her thoughts. She mechanically put the cigarette to her lips and inhaled again, then turned her head to face him, too.  
"Phillip Price is my father.", she said in an emotionless tone. "She initiated the cyber bombings to get back at him." Angela took another drag and chuckled softly at Elliot’s puzzled expression as she handed him the remains of the cigarette.  
„I was just a pawn to her, there wasn't more to it than pettiness.", she sighed while untangling a strand of hair with her fingers. "Thousands of people died for nothing and I'm responsible for that. Price kept me in his house outside the city for the last few weeks, not sure if he wanted to protect me from Whiterose or myself." She glared at Elliot. "I think he actually cares about me, in his own, emotionally stunted way."  
Elliot rolled his head back, taking a few pensive draws.  
"All the more reason for me to end her.", he said, his voice monotone and muffled by the smoke and proceeded to stub the cigarette out in the ashtray next to him.  
"We're in this together.", Angela remarked, her voice slightly trembling. "I'm on your side."  
"You're gonna get yourself killed, I can't let that happen.", Elliot looked at her with a faint smile pulling at his lips. „I need you around.“ Angela closed her eyes as he softly touched her face, wiping away the single tear than ran down her cheek with his thumb.  
"I need to do this.", she whispered. "For me. And all the people that died."  
„I started this whole thing, so I’m gonna end it as well.“, Elliot’s expression hardened, his tone grew serious. „I get that you feel like there's something you need to do, but there’s nothing in this for you.“  
"Yes, there is.", Angela smiled at him, her eyes wide and hopeful. "Retribution."  
 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what will happen after the finale of season 3, but it gave me the impression that Angela and Elliot are finally on the same side again (at least this is what I'm hoping for).  
> Despite I'm not shipping anyone, I can't shake the feeling that there's more than friendship between those two.
> 
> But let's see where season 4 takes us.


End file.
